United We Stand
by Silver Temptation
Summary: Chloe leaves. A darkness falls upon Metropolis. Clark is held prisoner. Life is about to change forever...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Smallville characters or get any money for this story, please read and enjoy. This relates to NO episodes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We went about this all the wrong way, Clark had his secrets and so did I…This is why I had to leave.

To come here.

To be alone.

**Flashback**

**I watch Clark seeing the defeated look in his eyes. Tears welled up at the corners of my eyes at seeing this.**

'**I don't understand Chloe being a reporter was all you ever wanted, being in your city purging it of the bad guys.' Clark pleaded trying to make me reconsider my need to leave.**

**I knew somewhere deep down he loved me but just never come to grips with it suddenly loosing me was too much to bear. I felt ashamed that I wasn't telling him the truth but it was for the best, his father told me so himself…and for some reason I trusted Jo-rel on this one.**

'**I know it was Clark but things have changed not just about me but with everyone, I need to travel to see the world to grow in myself.' To grow into my powers she adds silently.**

'**It won't be forever Clark and you know I'll always come back home.' To **_**you**_** I add again.**

**Clark nods in understanding his shaggy black hair falling into his eyes; reaching up I brush it away from his eyes resting my hand on his cheek. He leans into my touch. I smile softly looking intently into his blue green eyes.**

'**You're the future and saviour of this planet Clark…but remember whenever you need me just call my name. I'll always come back.'**

**He looks at me confused but nods regardless; he was always good at accepting things like this at face value it was a sweet naivety I hope he never lost.**

**Picking up my bag I head towards the taxi that's waiting. Before getting in I spare a glance back and see him wiping his eyes.**

**I want to say something out loud to keep his chin held high and bring back the confidence in his posture but none come to mind. So I whisper to the wind something softly only for him to hear if he's even listening.**

'**I love you Clark Kent'**

**As I get into the car I strain my ears to hear if he replied and there it was. 'I love you to Chloe Sullivan.' **

**Once the taxi pulled away I could hear a faint whooshing and he was gone.**

**I ask the taxi driver to take me to the Daily Plant. Getting out I show my ID to security for what feels like the last time ever. Heading to my desk I take a picture of me and Clark placing it into my bag for my journey ahead. Then scrawl a note placing it in Clarks draw beneath some papers as I do not wish for him to find it to soon. **

**Maybe one day he will find it and think of me.**

**I take the elevator all the way to the top of the building. Looking at the city that I'm about to leave, the life I'm about to give up. Looking into the stars my feet leave the building. In a rush of tremendous speed I'm in Antarctica outside Clarks Fortress that was forged with the stones.**

**I place my hand on the indentation panel and a door slides open for me. This place never fails to amaze me.**

'**Hello Chloe Sullivan.' The automated voice of Clark's father greets me.**

'**Hello Jo-rel.' I reply slowly.**

'**Are you ready to accept your destiny?'**

'**I am now.'**

'**Please step on the platform and we shall begin your training.'**

**I look towards a protruding platform on the floor which glows with a white light and walk towards it placing my suitcase on the floor. I think of the time that Clark left with no goodbyes I said goodbye to everyone unlike him, not wanting to break ties with friends and family.**

**I hesitate before stepping onto the platform.**

'**Clark…I mean Kal won't be able to find me when he comes here will he?'**

'**No you will be in a state that not even he can sense unless he was really searching for you. You must not come out of training until it is complete. Do you understand?'**

'**I understand. Please take care of Kal for me while I'm away.'**

**I step onto the panel and darkness overtakes me. **_**The time has come; **_**I hear a voice say.**_** A new hero will be born. You are his future Chloe Sullivan of plant Earth. You are his soul mate.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------_**

Sleep does not come to me for months after Chloe's departure. I tried to find her a few times but it was like she vanished without a trace. Panicked gripped me but at the same time I knew is she truely needed me she would call. Perry threatened to fire me if I tried to take anymore time off of work and so I trudged into the office day after day like a machine I saved lives but for some reason my heart didn't seem to be in it anymore. I didn't get a sense of pride in a job well done. I felt hollow.

I knew why I felt this way but I was having a hard time coming to terms with it. My heart left when Chloe said goodbye. It felt like a part of me was completely lost without her.

It was on a particularly late night that I went riffling through my draw after I had broken yet another pen that I come across a note from her.

I was in disbelief that I had never noticed it before. Snatching it up I read the note and then re-read it to be sure what I saw was clear and correct.

What was more shocking was that it wrote in Kryptonian words. But by the hand of Chloe who has never even been able to decipher it let alone write the damn words down and know what they mean but yet they made perfect sense.

It read –

_Call for me and I will come,_

_From skies of grey and sea's of blue_

_Upon a mountain high or earth below_

_I shall answer upon your call_

_My heart will always belong to you…_

_Chloe_

Don't gert me wrong I understand now that is wasn't an attempt at poetry but a promise within a message. She would be back. I must have re-read that tiny paragraph a thousand times since I found it. It stayed with me at all times even when Lana left. She never knew my secret and couldn't be with me any longer especially since I was as she so kindly put it 'Pining over Chloe'. To a degree I was relieved that I didn't have to lie to her any longer. She ended up with my best friend Pete and I couldn't be any happier for them, they got engaged 6 months into the relationship. That's when Lois started making the moves. Sure she was attractive but she wasn't _her _and that to me made all the world of difference; so I held out for Chloe.

It was on my birthday at turning 23 when a great threat arrived.

_**2 Years Later**_

I opened my eyes to a new world. I gasp in shock at still being inside the tube but Jor-el quickly sensing my panic opens it.

'Well done Chloe of Earth your training is complete. Since you have fewer powers than Kal your training was not as long lived.'

I look down at my clothes and I am all but naked. I go towards my suitcase trying to find something decent to put on. I can feel the power coursing through my every step as I flex my fingers.

I tried to speak but croak from the lack of use of my voice.

'How long have I been here?' I choke out.

The voice seems to hesitate.

'Just over two off your earth years.'

I feel alarmed at hearing this but quickly settle myself afterall it is for the greater good.

I pull on my clothes whilst the computer still talks to me.

'There have been a degree of changes since you have left; Crime rate is down 36%. But an alien has just made an appearance on the planet one which not even the Justice League could stop. This alien is of great power going by the name of Zone. It has already dispatched of Clara. She was killed in action-'

I gasp in shock and step back almost trip over my suitcase in the process.

'I thank you for your show of concern but this is the life of a Kryptonian it is our duty to protect this planet. Kal is not faring any better-'

'WHAT? What's happened to Clark is he going to be okay?'

'Kal is imprisoned by Zone. He has been detained by lead walls surrounded by Kryptonite.'

I release a long slow breath to calm my rapidly beating heart. 5 minutes I've been out of training and the world is already in chaos. I wonder if that's how Clark feels at times? Like there's no rest. Regaining my bearings I start with a plan of action.

'I need the location of this Zone alien you speak off and any information that will help me destroy or at least subdue him. Also I need an overrun of my powers cuz hell if I want to find out in the heat of battle.'

'Very well Chloe. Zone can be located on the outskirts of Metropolis in an abandoned building. As for your powers; you have strength, flight, speed and invulnerability also your added healing abilities. But hear my warning Chloe of Earth. To win over such an evil you must unite.'

'I'm not sure I understand you on the last part Jo-rel-'

'Silence, you must leave quickly take this suit that has been prepared for you.'

A shaft of last shines on another platform showing a blue, red and golden outfit; I smile thinking how much Clark is not going to believe half of this when I see him.

I spin ripping off my other clothes and putting my new attire on.

The skirt is above my knees my two or three inches, the bodice tightly knit to my skin. The arms are long and hold a hoop that goes over my middle finger. There is a short cape that reaches the length of my skirt and knee high boots. I look down and can feel a sense of pride at having the House of El sign embroidered on my uniform. There was a slight difference to this one though as it had a letter another 's' shape going across from it. I will store that information for later to ask Jo-rel about.

'Thank you Jo-rel I won't let you or Earth down.'

And like that I disappears like a bullet speeding towards Metropolis.

Jo-rel speaks one last time.

'It is not your destiny to let Earth down but for you to build a better tomorrow.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this is my FIRST Smallville fic, please be gentle with me. Also this is not continued from any episodes it was something I just made up… Do you think I should try for another chapter? Or give up?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again, here's chapter two let me know what you guys think!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I raced towards Metropolis so fast that I'm sure my eyes would have dried out if I were anyone else.

My hearing wasn't as good as Clarks but I knew something Clark didn't we we're somehow connected through vibrations. It seems silly but if he's angry, hurt, happy or sad. I'd know about it. Like some sort of sense I guess but I never asked Jor-el about it. That would be a question for later.

I can feel can great sense of despair building in me but I push it aside Clark needs me to be strong although I was nervous slightly at my first battle.

As I passed over the city I could see the destruction caused by the fight between Zone and Superman. Buildings were all but wasted; people were still running in all directions trying to get away from the destruction and unstable buildings. I swallow hard hoping against all odds that Clark will be fine but I knew how badly Kryptonite affected him.

I don't stop when the building comes into sight; instead I push myself harder. I spin in the air flipping myself backwards; clenching my hands into fists I dive through the building. It feels strange as the rock, cement and beams give under my strength. I don't feel much just a dull sensation like the brain is realising something is coming into contact with my skin. Reaching the bottom I can see the green rock that is caging Clark within in lead cell. I collect them all in record time with my speed and fly back out of the hole I created in the building. Flying higher and faster towards the sky like a missile. I go through the o-zone layer and crush the rocks into dust letting it fall through my fingers and into the empty space. Because of my half human half Kryptonian biology they do not affect me in the slightest. To a degree I was lucky but it limited my abilities.

Once again I am going back to Clark. His pulse seems to still be weak. A frown lines my face until I see Zone standing there holding Clark like a rag doll by the head with his oversized fist engulfing Clark's face.

I feel anger spread through my body like wild fire. Fury courses through my every bone.

'What do you want with Superman?' My voice sounds strong and a completely different to what I'm use to but I have to roll with it.

He looks at me in a disregarding as if I'm an insect soon to be crushed. But I can see his fingers twitch for the sword that sits comfortably at his side. His black armour seems to blend well with the crudely carved black diamond on his forehead. A memory sparks from my training pushing me into defensive stance. I can see the veins are up all over Clark's face which puzzles me as I removed all of the rocks to make him better only moments ago.

'I want to rid the universe of you pesky distrustful Kryptonian's I can smell it in your blood. But alas there is something slightly different about your blood not pure are we little one; just a half breed with attitude.'

He lets go of Clarks head and kicks him hard in the side raising his feet to stand on his neck to deal what I would assume would be the final blow. I react quickly diving towards him. He backslaps me and I spin in the air. I shake of the stinging slap and pull back my fist hammering it into his face repeatedly. I can see his dark blood pouring from all cuts and abrasions across his face and oozing between my clench fists. His nose is all but a blob of tissue no longer recognisable.

He grips my fists swinging me to the ground repeatedly bashing me back and forth by my arms that I'm almost sure they'll pop out of there sockets. I lash out with my leg catching him in the groin when he falters with his movements but he soon turns the tables by clamping his legs around my skin and squeezing. I bite back a cry of pain when I feel the bone crack. He leans forward and head butts me I fall to the floor in a heap.

I look to see Clark using the wall of the building to pull himself upright. He's still not strong enough to fight. I go to tell him to get further away when a surprised looks comes over his face when he sees who it actually is saving him.

I turn as the blade from Zone's side pierces my stomach but only slightly I can feel the blood flow free trying to clot the wound. I slap the sword from his hand and roll after it spinning back on myself I bring it down across the black diamond on his head.

He stares at me stunned for a second like his brain didn't register the movement. He crumples to his knees. I feel a wind pick up as everything seems to be sucked towards Zone. I fly towards Clark gripping my stomach at the sting the wind causes it is still somewhat unpleasant even with my abilities. When I reach him he can barely open his eyes.

I nestle him in my arms and take off fast putting a safe distance between us and the impending explosion.

It goes still for a second and then there's a horrid blood curdling scream before all is quiet. In the distance I can see that Zone is nothing but a pile of charred ashes on the floor.

I lay Clark or should I say Superman down on the ground being careful. I use my cape to dab away all the blood. His eyes flutter open at the touch as he brings his hands to mine.

I smile tenderly at him.

He opens his eyes wider when he sees me and the most radiant smile crosses his features.

Would you all like more? :D Thanks for the reviews by the way I really appreciate it.

Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

He sits up instantly engulfing me in a tight hug if I were more human this would have defiantly cracked a few ribs. He breathes in my scent and I smile giddily at the attention.

'Oh god Chloe you came back-I…I tried looking for you but I couldn't find you and I got so worried but then I knew you would come back when you were ready-'

I lean back pressing my fingers gently against his lips. He looks sheepish for a moment.

'Superman as much as I'm glad to your okay we will draw a crowd soon enough. Are you able to stand?'

He looks a little disappointed that I cut him off but he knows that I will answer all of his questions later.

I stand putting my hand out and he grabs on to like I might disappear again. I squeeze gently to reassure him. He smiles slightly back into full Superman mode now.

'The journalists are coming … err what should I be calling you now?'

I look sheepish. 'I don't actually have a name yet just a pretty cool costume.'

'We'll have to sort that out later along with a lot of other things Miss Sullivan.'

My god I've missed him, my best friend and secret love. Even after all these years we never went across that line after Spring Formal where would we be now if we did? I shrug off the thoughts.

He lets go of my hand. I cradle to my chest as the tingling sensation fades.

'Zone's sword is still in the distance we need to get rid of it but I can't touch it.'

I nod in understanding.

'Don't worry Superman I've got ya covered.'

I run towards the sword and press my feet down once grasping the handle and fly into the air.

While I'm up there I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding. I fly in a circle building momentum and fling the gleaming green blade into the distance, the force behide it gives it a shooting star affect until I can no longer see it.

I make my way back down to Earth and back to Clark.

When I get closer I can see the press all but covering him wanting answers to their questions. There was no way I could go down there Lois would recognise me in a heart beat as well as most of the others on the team.

I talk to the wind hoping Clark will pick up on it. I could see he knew I was there by the tilt of his head.

'I'm going to go to the Fortress Clark, if you can meet me there.' I hesitate before leaving. 'You look good Clark.' Then I'm off on my own again towards the bitter cold where Clark's ice fortress rests also back to the voice of Jo-rel.

Holy shit! Chloe was back and here I am speaking to the press who think that I overcome the disaster that was surely headed our way.

I hold up my hand and all goes silent.

'I'm sorry but I cannot answer any of your questions for I was not conscious when Zone was destroyed.' Everyone looks shocked by the change but more questions are soon enough fired his way.

Having no choice he turns to leave but feels a soft touch on his arm.

'Remember you promised me a ride in the sky Superman?'

It was Lois in all her glory making fluttering eyes at me she was even wearing a bust revealing outfit. I have seen this kind of thing before I hope she wasn't becoming obsessed with Superman because the last person had to go to Belle Reeve for that.

'It wasn't a promise Miss Lane and if it be that you are ever in danger which I hope doesn't happen then you will more than likely be able to experience it then. Till then have a good day.'

I salute and rise slowly so I don't harm anyone on my take off. I can hear Lois huffing at being blown off but I don't care I've got a friend to see. Once I'm high enough I speed off towards the Antarctic like a bullet.

When flying I look down at my uniform and notice it in tatters Mum was not going to be impressed by having to make me another one especially so soon. I tried to clean myself a bit but failed miserably.

I land softly on the ground; the snow gave way slightly under my heavy frame. I walk into the cave feeling scared at what I might find.

And then there she is in all her glory, well just casual clothes. She turns and smiles at me but time just seems to stand still for a moment. My god she's beautiful when she smiles. I can feel a smile spread equally as bright across my face. She run's towards me and hugs me tight I lift her up which surprises her but she let's out a squeal of delight regardless. Tear's sting my eyes. Two years, 3 months and four days she was gone too long a time for me to bear alone. But she's here and on my birthday to, this was the best gift he had ever received on this occasion. And it came from Jor-El really… He would think more on that thought later.

I pull back quickly remembering she got stabbed and lifted her top, she doesn't stop me but I can see her quick intake of breath. I blush to the tip of my ears at my forwardness but still quickly admire her toned stomach. I slowly pull back down her top.

'You're not hurt anymore?' I stutter out.

She smiles shyly at me.

'Err yeah you know the whole meteor power thing. Well I heal a little faster now.' She swallows and I can tell she wants to talk but she's holding back.

'How long have you been back? And when did you get your powers? How did you know how to get here? How did you get in?' I rush all this out in one breath.

She looks at me startled by the bombardment of questions but answers automatically.

'I have been back about an hour and fifteen minutes. My powers will take a little more explaining which Jor-el will do… The location is kinda implanted in my mind from my training and also I flew out here before I left to find it for myself. I got in using the door.' She snarked on the last part but I kind of expected it from her she wasn't use to being interrogated especially by me.

She looks at me gauging my reaction to see if I believe her.

A voice booms through the room.

'She is being truthful in what she says Kal-El, I asked for Chloe here to complete her training she has been studying here for three years now. The reason she did not tell you was because I deemed it unnecessary as it might distract you from your other obligations to Earth.'

'Jor-El you had no right to make that assumption for all I knew Chloe could have been dead!' I shake with rage.

'You would have known if she has died Kal-El. You two are linked by your emotions. It is a seventh sense for … people close to you.' Jor-El actually hesitated which surprised me.

'How did Chloe get like this?'

'It is a story not even Chloe has heard herself yet.'

I take her hand and smile encouragingly but inside I'm nervous at what we're about to find out.

Jor-El begins again.

'Chloe has always lived on Earth she was birthed by her real mother Moira Sullivan but Moira fell in love with a Kryptonian who was doing reconnaissance work on this planet for information we were trying to gather of it's technology. He returned her feelings and shortly after it started your mother fell pregnant, you were not planned but you were not unwelcome either. Moira knew of your father's origin and powers. But your father was called back to home to tell us of his findings. He said his goodbyes and returned to us. Bearing the news of having a child with an Earth woman, he claimed his love but…'

'But what?' Chloe asks she looks close to tears at discovering a new Father, I put my arms around her for support and she nestles her face in my costume.

'The council members saw it as misconduct of his search on Earth and sent him to his death.'

Chloe shakes next to me and I can smell the tears washing down her face for the Father she never knew.

'But one point I need to make clear to you Chloe, no one ever witnessed your Father's demise. It was only told in tales to scare people from ever doing that again.'

She shudders next to me. I clear my throat. But all I really want to do is take Chloe away from Jor-El.

'Do you think it is possible he was placed in the Phantom Zone?'

'That is possible Kal-El but we have no way of actually knowing this.'

Silence fills the Fortress.

'Continue.'

'As you wish Kal-El…Chloe's mother wed to her best friend at the time after Chloe's Fathers disappearance although he had promised to come back. Gabe Sullivan raised Chloe as if she were his own flesh and blood. Unfortunately your mother was infected by the Meteor rocks which lead her to going insane but also controlling others; she never told Gabe of your real birth Father. Where you are of mixed race you inherited partial Kryptonian powers-'

'What are her powers?'

'Chloe has strength, flight, speed and invulnerability also her meteor healing abilities which may change or evolve in the future but into what I am uncertain.'

Chloe by now had stopped crying and stands listening intently, she lets out a slow long breath before moving from my arms.

'Thank you for the information Jor-El I- Wait! What is my Father's name?'

I straighten my back at this not even thinking to ask that question.

'His name was Sun-Sil. You would have noticed the different insignia on your uniform. It holds both the house of El and the house of Sil on it. Please wear it with great pride for these were a few of the proudest names on Krypton.'

'I will Jor-el.'

I walk towards her gently laying my hands on her shoulders. She turns to me and a small smile lights her face.

'So Clark what's new in your world?' I pull her into another hug still not believing that she's real.

'Er…Clark I need to breath.'

I let go sheepishly.

'Sorry Chlo it's just so nice to see you again I can't believe it's been as long as it has already.'

'I know Clark, it feels weird and I've gotta say your looking good even with a ripped uniform.' She winks at me appreciatively and my heart just seems to stop dead. She was hitting one me! It felt good…

Oh my god now I really do sound like I'm hitting on him.

I quickly rack my brain for something to talk about. Then it hit me like lightening. Lana.

I step back from his embrace. He looks disappointed but it's gone from his eyes as soon as I think it.

'How are you and Lana Lang then?'

He looks anywhere but at me, something's happened and it must be big.

'Lana and I aren't seeing each other anymore…She called it off shortly after you left.'

'Oh Clark I'm sorry after everything you guys finally get it together and it didn't work.' I told you so runs through my head but that's a bit nasty even for me so I push it aside.

'Well is there anyone new on the radar?'

He looks disturbed at the thought. 'Not really, I've kind of left the dating scene behide and have been focusing on the Daily Planet and being Superman.'

'Oh, how is life at the Planet?'

'Busy as ever and Perry rides me like a horse but I've been doing good a lot of front page stuff you know.'

I beam up at him; I knew the reporting bug would get him one day.

'That's great, Mr Front Page Kent. Oo I like it.'

His smile almost blinds me; I react without thinking and brush the hair from his eyes.

'I'm glad you're doing well Clark but remember you can be Superman and still have a love life.' He takes my hand in his and kisses my palm lights seem to go off in my head as not a best friend thing to go then he hugs me again. I hug him back with equal force.

He pulls back and looks down. 'So how about dinner in Paris?'

I'm shocked he even suggested it but a sly grin comes over my face.

'I would be honoured Superman.'

He puts a finger to my lips.

'Only ever Clark to you Chlo; he leans down my eyes automatically flutter closed…


End file.
